Continued participation in cooperative clinical studies conducted by the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. Continued participation by the principal investigator in other administrative activities of the group, such as assisting the protocol committee in the design of protocol studies. Direction by principal investigator of R.T.O.G. Clinical Trials on Cancer of the Lung.